Seriously, just wait for it
by reflecting
Summary: Prompt fill for KKBB kink meme. Harry/Perry, some gentle sex and well...Harry being confused and Perry being Perry, only he's...not really. Since when is Perry all soft and sweet? Harry wonders!


**A/N: **Hi! Well, this is just another prompt fill....

Original prompt was for some gentle sexing between Harry and Perry :)

Now, some simple, standard warnings....

SEX. TWO MALES. ROMANCE.

And, English isn't my first language, the story hasn't been proof-read or beta-ed. Might be OOC, since I've only like...written one fic for KKBB before this...

ANYWAY. To give you a heads up;

_Italics, mostly within () means; First person, Harry PoV._

Normal just means; Third person, Harry PoV.

Let's get on with it! :D

* * *

**Seriously, just wait for it…**

_Would you say Perry is a softie? I wouldn't. No, but seriously. He's like…a pissy cat. While he might look all prim and proper, grooming himself and looking just plain smug….it still hurts pretty bad when those claws get involved, doesn't it? Yeah, and the hissing. That scares the crap out of me. I'm totally not a cat person. At all._

_(Dogs, on the other hand, they're fine. Um, well, until one of them ate my finger…but still.)_

_Anyway, it's pretty hard to resist cats when they're stroking against your legs and purring, isn't it? I mean, knowing they might as well have gnawed your leg off but chose not to can make you feel a bit special as long as you don't consider the possibility that he might change his mind. Right? Well, it doesn't really matter. What you think, I mean, because this was kinda happening to me and I was pretty happy about it._

_Well, for the first twenty minutes, at least._

* * *

He was fairly certain something was off, but it took him a while to realize it and by then, it was a bit too late. Harry was already pinned to the couch, and pretty much wrapped around the solid body above him _(yeah, sheesh, corny story-telling but shut up. You'll see what I'm getting at; this is sensual shit)._ There was no way to get out of Perry's hold, or to get enough space to ask a fairly simple question.

See, just having his lips free wasn't really enough. Because when Perry was so close and was doing _that_ with his tongue, Harry wasn't really concerned about anything being _wrong _because it felt so fucking _right._ So he decided whatever it was it could wait until coherency returned, because Perry didn't seem all that weird anyway.

Really, he was only taking his time; seducing Harry slowly, coaxing him to that point in his arousal where he'd be babbling and helpless and insane because he wouldn't know what to do with himself if Perry wouldn't continue _just like that._ So, really, it was just another form of torture, this whole going-slow-with-Harry thing.

Or maybe he was just making sure Harry's brain would catch up, since he seems pretty convinced that where Harry went, his brain didn't follow until it was too late. It sounded like something Perry would do, only…he was being _awfully_…tender. Then again, the man was **gay.**

_(And yeah, I know; so am I, apparently. Half of me, anyway, but that's not the point because I'm manly gay while Perry isn't. Like, people know Perry is gay once they see him, but they wouldn't have guessed if they met with me._

_Anyway, right; the story. I get side-tracked easily, sorry. Perry always complains about this and---you know what? Whatever! Shit. _

_So, where was I? Ah. Love-making, and all that. So, I was thinking, maybe tender was the way to go, and all that wild fucking I'd overheard from Perry's bedroom before we started dating was just…what? What was that, really? _

_No, seriously. Why wasn't that happening to me? I don't know, but, well, I wasn't complaining. Yet._

_Sorry, let's go back to the story, okay? I'm fucking up the narrative.) _

Ah, but this felt good.

Perry ground hard, but slow, against him and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Big hands, much bigger than his own, roamed his sides and almost tickled with their light pressure along his ribs. Focus split between Perry's rather deep, slow and seducing kiss and his hands –_mm so warm, and soft, but strong, you know? A weird mix of the good stuff and oh – _Harry didn't notice his shirt was on its way off until Perry dragged it over his head and trapped his arms by leaving it partly on. Unable to get it off without wriggling too much, Harry moaned in half-protest, half-approval and squirmed impatiently as Perry's hands found their way to his chest and nipples. It felt more like a massage, really light and soothing, with the exception of hot kisses and a hard bulge rubbing against his thigh.

Thumbs pressed down on his nipples, teeth pulled at his lower lip _gently_ and it was driving him mad. He bucked; thrusting his still clothed arousal against another thigh and groaned in reply to the hum of approval that sounded from the bigger man. The pace remained sedated though, and Harry tried again; harder this time. Arching his back, he lifted his thigh along with his hips and pushed against Perry's crotch in an attempt to make his wishes clear. He moaned happily in the back of his throat as this earned him a rather harsh bite to his collarbone and sharp jerks of hips, but pouted as Perry stilled his sudden hard rutting to lick and kiss the bite softly.

Had Harry not spent a good few weeks of dating with an awesome building-up of kisses and groping and flirting he didn't always understand (Perry liked confusing him with words, and he liked yelling at him just as much) that left him even more dumb-witted than usual before any actual sex, he might have thought this was rather endearing, even if it was Perry and even if he'd expected a lot more _fucking_ rather than _loving_ (and this sounded so wrong).

But he _had _spent several weeks teasing his libido, because Perry didn't want him to freak out and leave him hanging if they ever got to the point where it would be rather painful to stop (he said this with his usual greater-than-thou attitude, but Harry somehow knew there was more to it, but he didn't know _what_ and he couldn't figure it out so he just let it be because he knew it would come to him at some time. It just took a bit longer than for most, and he was used to it, so it didn't really bother him).

_(Fuck, I forgot to tell you this is the awkward first-time-sex, didn't I? Not that it's that relevant, because you know, it wasn't really that awkward because I didn't really think of anything other than sex – hey, I might be 50% gay but I'm still a guy! – and how good it felt and how eager I was after not having gotten laid since the disaster with Harmony. _

…_um, well, I guess it is rather relevant to know it's my first time with Perry. You know, to understand that I was fucking eager to get into his pants by then and you remember the whole fucking-other-guys-really-loud-when-Harry's-home? Yeah, I was fucking eager to try that out too. Only it would be, you know, me and Perry, not…I don't know, Jean-Claude and Perry, yeah?_

_You see why I was being impatient now? Yeah. You know what? Let's just get back to the story; it'll make sense in the end. I hope.) _

So, Harry tried to do something about it – the slow part – right about then. Being pretty impatient to get things going – he was so used to fast-paced and hard and adrenaline and instinct – Harry tried to flip them over. Considering Perry's rather huge physical advantage, this was a rather stupid thing to do. But Harry did stupid pretty well, and he figured maybe Perry just needed another hint to hurry up, to go_ harder faster stronger_.

All this did was making Perry stand, which meant no further contact, and Harry was rather miffed about that. He tried reaching out to pull him _back dammit,_ but his arms were still above his head and entangled with his shirt, so all he could do was flail and groan in disapproval.

Only for a second or two though, because then Perry was leaning down and scooping him up in his arms (_embarrassingly easy; I __**really **__need to put on some weight, preferably through muscle mass….but, really, do I look skinny to you? I mean, is this gross? Nono, I'm serious, you think I'm like…all bones? Maybe Perry does too. I mean, I know he does, because he keeps telling me, but maybe he think it's freaky like in the anorectic-skeleton kind of way. And---this has nothing to do with THIS story, so I'll…I'll get back to you on it. So, Perry's swooping me up into his arms---_) and carrying him (_fucking_ _**bridal-style**__ I might add)_ to his bedroom.

_(Which, by the way, had been completely off-limits previous to that exact moment. _

_Um, sorry to interrupt, again, and again, and, you know, __**again**__, but this is a rather big thing for me, alright?_

_Because, Perry is pretty anal about his stuff – and yeah, I meant it that way too, because I'm 1/2 gay, and he's 4/4 gay, and we're just awesome like that – so him carrying me to his bedroom to do unspeakable things? Well, not unspeakable, because I'm speaking of it right now, aren't I? Yeah, well, the point is…it was pretty fucking exciting, alright? Because, come on! His bed's got __**silk sheets!**__ Silk!_

_I was also kinda hoping he'd taken my hint and was on his way to dump me on the __**silky**__ mattress and fuck me through it, hard. So, yeah, __**excited**__.)_

Perry didn't throw him on the bed, but loosened his grip until Harry was standing on the floor before him; still encircled in his arms and very much busy sucking on those weirdly erotic lips while struggling to get out of his shirt. Once it was off, because Perry clearly thought it had served its purpose or something by then and had helped him remove it, they stood still kissing for a while before they were moving again.

Well, Perry stood still; Harry ground himself against his leg, which was stuck between his own, and was growing more eager by the second.

As it was, Perry gentle pushed him backwards until his knees hit the bed, and then he lowered him slowly, and the silk was caressing his bare back and he really wanted out of his pants because they were so tight, and he wondered what silk would feel against his ass and then Perry was sucking on his neck and unzipping his fly---

"Oh God, get on with it and fuck me, dammit!"

He snapped, hands free now and pushing Perry's away to shove his pants down to his knees and then kicking them off even as he started working on Perry's pants and the man growled—

"Shut the fuck up, or you won't be getting _anything."_

--and Harry shut his mouth and swallowed, but didn't stop trying to get him out of his pants. Perry's hands settled above his – slowed their movement and took over – just like that. Calmly, like his kiss was now; soft, slow. Again. Harry groaned, dick throbbing inside his boxers, heartbeat deafening in his ears and hands twitching in the way they usually do when he's got too much energy and too little to do, or too much and unable to decide. He buried them in Perry's hair, because he was still nervous about this, and maybe he could wait a bit more before squeezing his ass. But then again, it _was_ bare now; pants and boxers gone, and so were his as well, somehow, and it _would_ perhaps, _maybe_, get him to go faster.

It didn't.

Groaning, Harry arched against the solid body covering his, and shivered at the wonderful feeling of skin against skin, but heard himself let out a rather pathetic whine at not finding what he _really_ kinda _needed;_ Perry was carefully keeping his hips out of reach. The soft kiss on the tip of his nose was sweet, but not really what he wanted. He whined again, and this time he kissed the corner of his mouth, before thrusting down _finally_ and Harry gasped; hands gripping his hips tightly to bring them closer, harder. Perry kissed him properly now; deep, and finally _hard_ and _sloppy_ and _eagerly._

Too bad it lasted for a second before Perry stilled, resting his forehead against Harry's and breathing in deeply. Harry was about to say something again, having forgot the Perry's threat (_whatever it was, he has so many. I swear, they can scare the crap out of me because he makes it sound like he'll really do it (and he does, sometimes, like the one time he locked me outside in the snow, but I've been a thief for years so it was easy to get inside again – but still…the fact that he actually did it speaks for something, right?) but I never seem to be able to recall them later on. Anyway, yeah, so, the story…um, right! I was going to complain---)_ but two fingers were suddenly resting gently against his lips and he opened his mouth to take them in, foregoing any verbal complaints to try, yet again, to elicit a response that was slightly more heated, slightly harsher, slightly _more._

He sucked, twirled his tongues around, and Perry groaned; resting his forehead against his shoulder and muttering something about _fucking innocent_ and _get a hold of yourself _and a lot of _fuck's_. Harry didn't bother to even try to understand what he meant, because his hips were within reach again and he wouldn't let it go to waste. Arching up, pressing himself hard against him, he moaned around his fingers and almost bit down on them to make them stay when Perry suddenly removed them.

"Fuck, you're hot. This is killing me," he mumbled, and Harry gasped, because something wet and cooling was pressing against, well, _down there_ and even if he'd done it himself a few times _(hey, I was a bit curious, okay? Once you suddenly get the hots for your best friend of the same gender, exploring that new-found side of your sexuality should be pretty normal, right? Right. Anyway, as I was saying—)_ Harry couldn't help but tense.

He needn't have worried though, because Perry took his time. A bit too much time, because once he'd gotten three fingers inside Harry was almost _(almost, but not quite, because I'm still the manly gay and— okay, I was whimpering a bit, but fuck, what'd you expect? I had no blood in my brain! Brain-damage! Shit!)_ begging, sobbing, for him to i_please get on with it._

Once he did though, it was pretty amazing. Not that the _fucking torture_ up until that moment hadn't been, but it was what he'd been waiting for and it made it agonizingly _satisfying_ when they finally connected and he was full to the brim and still wanting more. Perry was still for too long though – he seemed good at that – so Harry thrust up, impatient, and earned himself a growl and a painful bite where his neck met his shoulder. He yelped, but didn't stop, because maybe if he continued Perry would finally snap and---

He was slow, but steady and _deep._ So very deep. He moaned, or maybe that wasn't him; he didn't know. It didn't matter, because he was moving, finally, even if it was slow, even if it was gentle and he really wanted it to burn—but, it kinda did already. Yeah, it burned, he was gasping and couldn't lie still, because he wanted more, but he didn't dislike what he got either, but he would go mad by the end of it and---

Perry was nuzzling his ear, kissing his cheek, whispering things in – was it French? He didn't know, he was never any good with languages and he was a bit distracted at the moment – and Harry was clinging to him, because he knew what to do, right? He knew where to go, what this was. He was steady, it burned, and he felt fragile. He didn't want to, because he wasn't _(really, I get got knocked around **a**__** lot**__ and I did that thing with my finger and I didn't pass out, right? Only watched it get eaten, which is kinda gross to be thinking about now – so, um, yeah; point is, I'm not fragile.) _

However, this was sweet, this was gentle, and he wasn't used to that. Love-making was with his ex-wife, love-making was with his ex-girlfriend. He didn't know how to do it right, because they left him, and he didn't want Perry to leave; he wanted him to be Perry and do it hard, because that's what he was supposed to do, and this was just fucking confusing but too good to say no to which left him screwed in more way then one, really.

Then he brushed against something, and the world went white, and he couldn't remember the last time he groaned loud enough for it to be an almost-shout. It was a surprisingly violent climax, considering the gentle, coaxing sex, and he felt pleasurably drained and almost didn't register that Perry was still moving, a bit less steady now, but it didn't last long as Harry clenched around him and felt him bury his head in the crook of his shoulder and heard him gasp his name in a way that made him lick his lips and moan.

He expected to have him collapse on him, but he fell to the side and Harry was almost sorry; he would've liked the extra weight, even if it would've probably stolen what little breath he had left.

An arm snuck around his waist then, and he was pulled into an embrace that felt even gentler than the kisses and the satisfied mumbling. Biting his lip, he wondered if he should speak. Now that he thought about it – and had the blood to make it possible, too – Perry _was_ pretty…weird.

He still hadn't really insulted him, he'd just sworn a lot, which Harry probably had too without really noticing. But still.

Yeah, he should probably ask. Just In case.

"Um, Perry?"

"Mm?"

"Are you alright?"

He groaned, and tightened his odd hug, but not enough to make it hard to breath. "Shit, you're an idiot. Of course I am. Fucking hell, why can't you just shut up and i_not/i_ ruin the moment?"

"Ruin the moment? Wow, that's _gay._ Um, well, pretty much everything we just did was gay, but anyway, seriously, Perry, are you sure? You're not acting like yourself, you haven't bitched at me much at all. Not that you're bitchy, or well you are, but it's not like I mind too much, but you know, this is a bit weird because this totally wasn't what I expected and fuck that sounded like I thought it was bad, which it totally wasn't! It was awesome, but, it was just—"

_(What? What?! So, I babble when in "situations". What else is new? Shit, I was nervous, okay? Like, worried and stuff. It's Perry, after all, and you can't keep your cool around him, trust me on this._

_Anyway, yeah, he cut me off with a kiss. It's one of the few ways to shut me up properly, but sometimes that doesn't work either, and he has to do other things, but that's not the point, so let's just continue, shall we?)_

"Fuck, you talk too much. And no, there's nothing wrong with me. Now please, let me go to sleep." He nuzzled into the crook of his neck again, and Harry bit his lip, thinking it was probably best to let it go. It was Perry, after all; he'd be fine.

"….alright. Good night Perry."

"_Thank _you. And good night." Harry thought he sounded a bit annoyed, but he did that a lot, so he didn't really mind.

_(And you're thinking, wow, what a crappy ending! Only, it isn't really the ending, because I kissed his chin since I figured I could be a few more per cent gay now that he'd been all cuddly and stuff already, and that kinda made him smile, and…wait for it…)_

Then, "I love you." and Harry stopped breathing for a moment. Because, really?

"Perry?"

He didn't answer, just kept his head buried into Harry's neck. He tried poking him in the ribs, but he remained still.

"No, seriously, did you just say you love me?" He kinda needed to know, because this was…fucking big.

"…go to sleep Harry." Clearly Perry didn't want him to know, but then why had he said it?

"Come on! You can't just--! Perry? Perry! You're NOT asleep! PERRY!....shit. Fine! Good night, you bastard. Love you too, not that you care enough to stay awake, but there you have it."

He got a soft kiss on the skin beneath his ear – closest to Perry's mouth – for that, and he decided to just shut up and go to sleep.

_(Um, yeah. That's it. What? Really, it is! I figured out he loved me, I figured out that hey, I love him too! And, that's pretty much it. Unless you want to know about the breakfast, which was pretty amazing too, but kinda irrelevant to this story, since all it involved were fried eggs, freshly baked baguettes and coffee. Some other nights, days and mornings like that followed and here I am, telling the story. Somewhere along the way I did manage to get Perry riled up eough for some pretty awesome, rough sex—but that's really for another time, because I can hear him by the door and if he finds out I've been using his laptop again—)_

* * *

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Um, what?"

"Never mind, just get the fuck off my computer and do what you were supposed to be doing while I was gone;i _clean the fucking kitchen./i"_

"Right! I'm on it!"

"Good—"

"OUCH! Fuck! I'm okay! I'm okay!"

"Watch out you twit, how many times do you have to fall down the stairs till you learn? Geez. Now, what is this shit?"

* * *

"HARRY, I'M FUCKING DELETING THIS CRAP. AND IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, YOU'LL BE MISSING ALL THAT GENTLE SHIT BECAUSE IT WON'T BE HAPPENING ANYTIME SOON YOU FUCKING _IDIOT_."

* * *

**A/N: **Um, yeah. That's it! Please review? :)


End file.
